Destined Or Not
by MagicallyCreatures
Summary: Arthur and Alfred had never known of each other existence until one day the Spades Kingdom through a ball and Arthur had been invited since he was from a noble family as Alfred stared at the cowards of people bored and wanting to leave getting up from his spot about to leave when he crashed into Arthur meeting eyes a certain connection was shown were they meant for each other or no
1. Chapter 1

Invitations were sent out across the Kingdoms asking all the royalties and nobles to come together for a magnificent ball that was being held by the Spades Kingdom , as the carriages started arriving the guards let them in one by one everyone was excited about the ball all expect one Alfred Jones was staring out the window from his bedroom watching his father greet the guests he didn't want this ball because he knew the boredom would kill him he rather be doing anything else then this! He noticed his father see him and motioned him to come and greet the guests groaning and shut the window then walked out of his room heading to his father knowing nothing good is going to come out of this ball for him.

Arthur stepped out of the carriage dusting off his suit and smiled his family was one of the famous nobles so they were well known he looked at the castle where the ball was being held knew this was his chance to show all the royal families and other nobles how much of a gentlemen he was . As he walked up the steps he saw the King and bowing down said" Greetings your majesty" The King smiled said" Good evening Noble Kirkland it is pleasure you were able to make it" Arthur straighten and said" Wouldn't have missed it your majesty" The King was about to introduce Alfred but saw he was gone from his side and heaved a sigh said" My son must have left when I didn't notice I am terribly sorry" Arthur waved it off said" No need to apologize he may have gone to socialize with some of the young ladies "

As the ball went on , Alfred was bored out of his mind he couldn't take a another second of this mind numbing ball so he decided to leave as he made it to the doors opening them but didn't notice anyone there so he just walked out then crashed into someone causing them both to fall over on their butts rubbing his head said" Ah sorry about that!" Arthur said" Moron watch where you are walking!" as their eyes met a certain connection happened that neither could explain .

Alfred studied Arthur's face the huge eyebrows which he laughed in his head , the pale skin what caught him more was the piercing emerald eyes , Arthur said" It is quite rude to stare at me lad!" Alfred snapped back into reality and helped Arthur back onto his feet said" Sorry about that I should intrdouce myself the name is Alfred Jones " Arthur realized that he was the King's son from the sound of his last name said" Oh you must the Kings son I am Arthur Kirkland " bowing down to show respect . Alfred said" Dude no need to bow a handshake is way better greeting" Arthur blinked confused he had never heard of prince who didn't want someone to bow down to him this boy was something different .

* * *

Thank you for reading! I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS!

Reviews are lovely ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the deal with your eyebrows?"

"My eyebrows are normal!"

"Don't think so dude they are huge !"

"Shut up!"

This went on back and fourth for a hour , Arthur was getting furious with the constant questions about his eyebrows he was about to slap him in the head but remembered he was at the royal place and Alfred wasn't just a ordinary man he was the prince even though he was loud mouthed , obnoxious and found ways to annoy the nobleman especially trying to touch his eyebrows which he had to keep slapping his hands away from them . Alfred actually enjoyed finding ways to irritate Arthur it made the ball less boring and the fact that Arthur kept slapping his hands away from touching his eyebrows it got the young prince more curious to feel the fuzzy eyebrows , Alfred was dragged away from Arthur from his father so the prince could ask some of the young ladies his age to dance with him but thing was Alfred didn't really pay much attention to his dance lessons so he kept stepping on the poor girls toes .

The king watched and rubbed his eyes in annoyance wondering why his son didn't try to not step on the ladies feet and was spending most of the night with Arthur their was a age difference between them Arthur was twenty three while Alfred was still nineteen so he should be charming the ladies and acting like gentlemen then sticking close to Arthur . As the night went on Alfred watched as Arthur danced amazingly with the ladies and was able to charm them and be a gentlemen at the same time which fansicated Alfred he acted like such a grump but watching him now it was like he turned into someone different , getting a idea he went over to him bowing down in front of him said" Noble Kirkland dance the last song with me?" Arthur's face turned into a dark shade of red said" Ask a lady git not me!"

Alfred grinned said" Nope " grabbing Arthur he stood in position seeing the messy blonde sigh grabbed his hands with hesitation the music played as the two danced and Alfred tried his best not to step on Arthur's feet but failed which caused Arthur to get mad said" Let me lead moron and follow my steps" . Once Arthur led the dance everyone around them watched and saw how the prince was able to easily keep up with Arthur a wide grin plastered on his features he found dancing with Arthur was so easy his hand fit perfectly in Alfred's and the red blush on his face just made it more awesome .

As the ball ended all the royalties and nobles were leaving while the King bid them a goodbye and made sure Alfred stayed by his side to say goodbye as well as Arthur was shown in front of them , the King smiled said" You were able to teach Alfred the dance easily thank you the instructor for this dance wasn't even able to teach Alfred as quickly like you did Noble" Arthur smiled said" It is a rather simple dance he just needed a firm hand to teach him " The king nodded said" Thank you for coming again hope to see you again Noble Kirkland" Alfred said" Dude! Thanks again now I can finally stop going to those stupid lessons your a life saver!" Arthur said" Your welcome majesties well goodbye" he walked out the door and into the carriage .


	3. Chapter 3

As days went by the search for Alfred's queen was in full bloom but so far no luck until one this perpendicular day Alfred sneaked out the castle heading to the Kirkland Home he had found which home belonged to Arthur went to see every since the ball he really enjoyed Arthur especially annoying the hell out of him as he approached the house it was a pretty big he didn't need to tell the guards of the home who he was since he got recognized quickly and bowed he waved them off telling them not to bow and walked in . After asking some of the maids which room was Arthur's they led him up the stairs showed him to second door on the left Alfred thanked them and walked toward the door instead of knocking he slammed open the door yelling" Artie!''

Arthur jumped up from his spot where he was standing the papers flew out of his hands turned around to see the prince standing there grinning like a idiot yelled" Bloody hell you could have given me a heart attack and my name is Arthur!" Alfred just laughed walking over plopping down in his chair said" I was bored so I came to see you" a sigh left the British noble's mouth said" Don't you have duties to attend to as I know the search of the queen is going on" Alfred sighed said" It is so boring Artie why would anyway want to be queen being a royal is so boring!" Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up his papers from the ground said" You don't know the beauty of being royal " . After this day , Alfred came over to see Arthur more they talked and got to know each other.

As Alfred was about to leave again but his father stopped him said" Son! we have great news your queen has been found they are bringing him now" Alfred eyes widen thought" they have already his queen but he was finally enjoying himself said" who is it?" the king smiled said" you will meet him soon come the carriage is coming through the gates " Alfred watched the carriage come through the gates then stop in front of the castle doors the men opened the door . Once Alfred got sight who was going to be his queen his jaw dropped said" Artie !' running over and hugging the small men in death squeeze , Arthur gasped for air and struggled to get free from the hug said" Put me down this instant!" as they walked back to the king , The king smiled said" Arthur Kirkland a very well known noble you have the spades mark on your hand thus means to be the future queen of Spades " .

Arthur bowed down to him said" It is a great honor your majesty " , Alfred was happy it turned out to be someone he knew then some stranger and looking down to Arthur's right hand it was the Spades mark to show him it wasn't a dream everything was going official very soon . 

* * *

I don't own Hetalia or the characters!

Thank you for reading !

Reviews are kind ^^


End file.
